


Древние боги

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [1]
Category: Alternative Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Локи — бог, а миров и жизней — много.





	Древние боги

Локи.

Локи играет на флейте. В его волосах деревянные фигурки: люди, птицы, рыбы да прочие звери — будто пляшут в рыжем пожарище. Локи смеется, трясет спутанными лохмами, и это впечатление только усиливается. Он сидит у огня в чуме — рыжеволосый ледяной великан. На груди ожерелье из острозаточенных костей, а бедра опоясывает шкура. Этот Локи дикий. Он рвет поднесенного кролика пальцами и, пачкая в крови губы, вгрызается в еще теплое мясо.

Он юн. Люди пока не додумались свалить ответственность за свои решения на кого-то другого. Они верят, что огонь им принес рыжий и ехидный Локи, сам — как пляшущие языки пламени. Подойдешь — тепло, а сунешь руку — укусит. Глаз да глаз за таким соседством. Зато хищники не подходят к жарко натопленным пещерам, в которых спасается от холода и ночной темноты род человеческий.

Старк знает, что все равно под ледяными узорами — его Локи. Бог ехидно косит на него алым глазом и усмехается, мерзавец. Догадывается, что кажется человеку опасным и диким зверем. Чует страх. Первобытные инстинкты говорят человеку, что рядом хищник — беги, пока можешь ноги унести. Но Тони подходит ближе и сминает пальцами тонкие, насмешливые губы, наклоняется и целует.

Локи откликается сразу, запрокидывает голову, кусается и лижет в уголок губ. Язык у него острый и алый. Тони гладит встрепанные патлы, пропуская сквозь пальцы косицы и локоны. Локи тянет его за ворот и опрокидывает на себя, сцепляя на поясе ноги. Они не занимаются сексом. Точно не занимаются любовью. Это дикое совокупление, быстрое и жертвенное. Бог фыркает ему в ухо, раздирая на спине одежду, они вертятся, неловко сталкиваясь локтями, коленями, иногда лбами, и путаются в конечностях, а потом Тони движется в гибком отзывчивом теле под аккомпанемент урчания и рыков, пока не замирает, выплескиваясь и наваливаясь сверху. Только тогда он слышит над ухом давно знакомый смешок, и теплые руки обнимают его за плечи. Локи.

Старк.

Когда Тони вводит себе экстремис, Локи не удивляется. В конце концов, это логично. Тони не нравится стареть и становиться слабым. Его человек так и не смирился с собственной уязвимостью. Правда, одно время утверждал, что примирился со смертностью. Это не так. По его мнению, человечество вполне способно обойтись без ран, болезней, старения и смерти. Его идеал — машины, которые плохо поддаются времени, способны на саморазвитие и легко могут быть отремонтированы.

Дети Тони — его искины и всё, что выходит из-под рук в мастерской. Но время от времени, Локи ловит его на том, что Тони кладет ему руку на живот и замирает.

Тони так и не смирился с тем, что в какой-то момент его время рядом с богом истечет. Он упрямо цепляется, карабкаясь вверх, чтобы стать на ступень рядом. Не потому, что завидует божественной природе или считает себя равным богу. Просто место Старка здесь. Рядом.

В тот момент, когда тело Тони вскипает расплавленной лавой, вспыхивает, разогреваясь до неприлично высоких температур, Локи понимает. Понимает, что хотела сказать ему древняя вельва, предсказывая бессмертие. Даже разбитое на кусочки и поделенное на двоих, оно остается бессмертием. Откуда она могла знать об этом? Как догадалась? Что узрела в провидческих снах и о чем не рассказала Локи?

С этого момента их образы навсегда соединяются. Локи собирает бессмертие по крупицам, складывает их в человека или с удивлением обнаруживает, что Тони наткнулся на них сам. С каждым новым кусочком тот становится все ближе и полнее, так, что кажется — бог почти дотянулся. Он выловил Старка из реки забвения, а теперь стряхивает налетевшую пыль и вглядывается, узнавая заново черты лица.

Жизнь Локи длинная-длинная, как нить норны, и такая же широкая, как хвост змея, кусающего себя за хвост. Тони постепенно становится рядом. Короткая человеческая вспышка — это свет сверхновой, добивающий через вселенную — Локи понимает и это. Задрав голову к небу, видишь лишь точку, но если посмотреть сбоку, увидеть всю перспективу, то это меняется.

День за днем, засыпая и просыпаясь рядом с человеком, бог надеется, что однажды Тони посмотрит на него так, как смотрит сам Локи. Сотнями глаз из разных времен, стран и даже миров. Когда огромная вселенная наконец схлопнется в одну точку, возвращая ему его Старка, равного, разного и одного-единственного. Когда нить, на которую нанизаны, как бусины, бесчисленные прожитые жизни, замкнется.

Кладя руку на раскаленную докрасна грудь Старка, машущего молотом словно языческий бог-кузнец, Локи верит, что этот день скоро настанет. В конце концов, в это обещание Тони он верит.


End file.
